


UnOrdinary Oneshots

by SoleneAlice



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I decided to post it now on ao3 too, If you have a request please go to, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Romance, and either comment your request on here, and read the rules, or on the chapter Requests on wattpad, original can be found on wattpad, the wattpad chapter requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleneAlice/pseuds/SoleneAlice
Summary: Oneshots for the Webtoon UnOrdinary by uru.chan.Join in and read all sorts of Oneshots which feature our dear characters in all sorts of scenarios!Requests: OPEN





	1. Red Carnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Arlaine
> 
> italics means that Elaine is thinking
> 
> "The red carnation, a flower that symbolizes love, pride and admiration."

It was warm outside, not the unpleasant warmth, when Elaine sat down onto the grass, leaning against the tree. She looked to the direction where the little lake was, it almost seemed magical in the way it reflected the night sky.

It was then, at that moment, when she looked up to see the night sky, with all it's beautiful stars that shined so bright at this time, that he caught her off-guard.

"So that's where you always disappear to." he said, his voice not as rough and cold as it usually was and a light smile on his face.

This surprised Elaine, why was he smiling? There wasn't something really special about this place, and nobody else except for the two of them were here, so why was he smiling?

"H-hey Arlo, what are- what are you doing here?", _'smooth Elaine, really smooth'_ she thought.

Arlo sat down next to her, _'way too close, why is he so close, I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH HIM SITTING SO CLOSE NEXT TO ME'_

He sighed:"I was looking for you, and since you weren't at your dorm and didn't answer your phone, I came here, because Remi told me that you sometimes visited this place.", _'why Remi!? Why are you so cruel to me?'._

_Wait, he looked for her, why?_ , "I'm sorry! I probably forgot my phone in my room.", then, "Why were you looking for me?", it's then that Arlo finally looked at her, something unreadable in his eyes.

"There is something that I want to give you.", he said, taking her hand and opening it. Elaine was already able to feel the blush appearing on her face, but it was in the moment that he put a red carnation into her open palm that she felt like she might pass out.

"Is- is that for me?", Arlo just looked at her, before saying:"Of course it is, why would i give it to you if it wouldn't be for you?", _right, why was she always acting like this around him?_

"Do you know what they even symbolize?", now he send a glare her way, wrong question. Again.

Arlo sighed again, almost like he was exhausted by only dealing with her, "Yes, a red carnation symbolizes love, pride and admiration." before Elaine could have even opened her mouth he continued:"And yes, I mean it in a romantic sense. Now, if you would agree with it, we could maybe go out for coffee sometime, like a date.", he stood up, brushing the dirt from the grass and earth off his trousers.

"Just tell me your answer tomorrow, I'm going home.", and just like that, he turned around.

It was when he was out of hearing range that Elaine let a quiet sound of happiness escape out of her mouth, pulling the hand that held the red carnation up to her chest, Elaine fell back into the grass, smiling fighter than all the stars together.

Yes, Elaine loved this place. She loved the contrast between the dark blueish black sky, the pale moonlight and the bright shining stars. She loved how the wind made the leaves rustle, the light splatter of the lake and the feeling of safety and happiness in this place.

But the best thing was, that the one she loved so much, seemed to love her back.


	2. (Un)requited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Arlo x Elaine, Arlo x Remi, Remi x Blyke, Blyke x Elaine

Elaine hates it.

She hates the way he smiles at her.

Hates that she isn't the one who makes him smile like this.

She hates how perfect they are,

that there won't ever be the possibility for them to ever be as perfect together.

Remi is perfect in every way,

she is nice, beautiful, strong, loyal and doesn't hesitate to defend what she believes in.

She is everything Elaine could never be.

And the worst thing is that Remi deserves it, deserves the way Arlo smiles at her and only her, deserves to be the one who he loves and trusts the most.

Elaine hates the way everyone pities her.

How Holden hugged her and said that he was sorry. What for? He didn't do anything wrong.

The way Seraphina came to her with bad romance movies, chocolate and ice cream.

Hates how Isen just looked at her with this goddamn pity in his eyes and then turned away.

And then there is Blyke.

They don't really talk with each other that often. They are just both two elite tiers, classmates and are both part of the rooster.

That's it.

Yet, when he asks her if she wants to go with him to some kind of café, there isn't any pity in his eyes. Just pain when he sees Remi with Arlo walking by, and Elaine understands.

She understands because she feels the exact same way, because he is in the exact same situation as she is.

Yet for Blyke it's probably worse. He loves Remi in a way that nobody could ever love her.

Not even Arlo.

And there is the problem, he loves her so much that he tries to be happy for them, because he is also on friendly terms with Arlo and loves Remi so much that he doesn't want to ruin her new happiness with this relationship.

Because while Elaine can hate Remi with every fibre of her living being, Blyke can't do the same. And isn't that just cruel?

So Elaine says yes, and when they both sit in the café, talking about whatever they can think of that doesn't have to do with the new happy couple that is made out of the Queen and King of Wellston, Elaine forgets.

She forgets just for a little while. And even if it was just a little bit more than an hour, Elaine felt happy.

They both start hanging out after this meeting, sometimes they talk, often they don't even need that.

Blyke understands how she feels, and he doesn't judge her. Doesn't tell her to shut up or pities her. The red head is good at listening.

Normally, Elaine would have laughed the person in the face who would've told her that Blyke can be patient with people.

Blyke often acts on his emotions, Blyke doesn't hesitate to say something.

He isn't secretive. That's probably what makes him so pleasant to be around.

When she asked him if he pitied her, he just said no, so Elaine trusts him.

It still hurts, every time she sees them it hurts, so Blyke just grabs her hand and drags her away, away from the sight of everyone else.

When she right after that breaks down and cries, cursing everyone and especially Remi, he just holds her, rocks her back and forth and let's her cuss, scream and cry.

Nobody else has ever let her do this.

And he just stays silent, helps her clean up afterwards, and doesn't comment on it, doesn't defend Remi even though she knows very well that he would've done so in every other situation.

One time he just knocked lightly at her door with a defeated look in his eyes, saying that he can't do this anymore, that it hurts just so goddamn much. So Elaine let's him talk, listening in on everything he always kept inside.

 _It's okay,_ Elaine tells herself, when they are all hanging out, with Seraphina, Isen and John talking about their own thing and Arlo holding Remi's hand while joking with her.

It's okay because Blyke holds her hand in a way that seems like he would drown if he would let go.

Maybe he would, maybe they both would drown in their pain without each other, so Elaine just holds his hand in the exact same way, showing him that she understands. Of course she does.

 _"Maybe we should actually try dating somebody"_ is what Blyke tells her one time when they both are sitting in his room, reading.

When have they become so used to be in each others dorm room that they act as if the dorm was their own. _"Excuse me?"_ , is her reaction on his declaration. _"Well, we maybe would then actually move on."_ , why did her heart clench at the thought of Blyke with a girl that wasn't her?

 _"That's a stupid idea."_ she hisses, Blyke agrees.

It's some days later that Elaine asks him out on a date, _'stupid idea'_ is what she thinks when she sees his shocked Face with a light blush on his cheeks. _"Sure, what could possibly go wrong?"_ is the answer she definitely didn't expect.

Things are going better, though it still hurts when she sees Arlo and Remi together, it's not as bad as before.

She doesn't feel butterflies in her stomach when she is with Blyke together, when they cuddle together.

But there is warmth, a feeling she never had before. When they are together something feels so warm in her heart. It's a happiness Elaine never felt before.

Maybe she doesn't love him in the same way she loves Arlo, but there is this warmth, this feeling that tells her everything is going to be alright.

It's two months later when they both are lying on the floor laughing, nearly crying tears of joy, and that is just because of some dumb jokes that they told each other. They would never laugh that much with anybody else about such a joke. Elaine would never lose her composition like that with anybody else.

It's when she feels something like butterflies in her stomach looking at Blyke's relaxed and laughing face that Elaine realizes that maybe, maybe she loves him more than she thought. That might become a problem though.

When they both blurt out _"I think I'm in love with you."_ at the same time, it might not be a problem like Elaine first thought.

 _"What do you want to do after Wellston?"_ is the one question Blyke can't really answer, yes, he has an idea, but there is no way that his friends would support that decision.

 _"You know about the dance group I told you about? My trainer is actually a member of the teacher's in this dancing school, and I would like to do that. I'm already a part of the group, and I would continue doing that, just that it would become in some way not only my hobby but my job. It's probably silly that I want to do that when I could do all kind of other important things.."_ what he tells her makes Elaine somehow angry, if that is what he wants to do then he should just do it!

 _"Its not silly. If you want this, then I'll be in your side. What the others say shouldn't bother you that much."_ , that's what Elaine's answer is and what it'll always be.

When Blyke tells her: _"That's pretty funny coming from you."_ , with a shit eating grin, Elaine just throws a pillow at him.

 _"Let's make a deal"_ , he says, _"I'll become a dancer if you will follow your dreams and become an artist."._

 _"That's stupid. I'm a healer, I should do something that has to do with healing."_ , she becomes the exact same pillow that she threw at him thrown into her face.

 _"If we go after that logic I should become a sniper or something, with my ability, but what is it that you want? Because from what I've seen you've even researched some art academy's and you are very talented."_ , fine, he's got her on that one. So she agrees.

It's when she sees all the people looking at her pictures, and the way people buy them, that she thinks that Blyke might have been right on that note.

When they both meet Remi and Arlo again purely on accident on the street, Elaine still feels a little pain, at the thought of the man who she loved so dearly, it still hurts her to see them.

Seems like you really never forget your first love, she thinks. One look at Blyke and she sees that he feels the exact same way, but it doesn't hurt like it did back then.

Not in the way that makes them want to cry, scream and destroy everything. It hurts to see that this is what they could have had, but it's when Elaine looks at herself and Blyke, with her having a little paint on her fingers and outfit, that what they have is something that she would never trade for something else.

It's when Blyke get's down on his knee and asks her to marry him that Elaine thinks that she should maybe thank Arlo and Remi the next time she meets them.

When Blyke tells her _"I love you"_ one second before he leans down to kiss her, while Isen, Remi and Holden are clapping loudly, with Arlo smiling at the two of them and afterwards giving them his congratulations, Elaine knows that this has been the right decision.


	3. Arlo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (IC/F) = ice-cream flavour

"Come oon, I'm bored!", you exclaimed, throwing yourselve on your boyfriend.

Arlo sighed, turning another page:"Then how about you start studying? As far as I now you still need to practice Spanish, finish a presentation and do your homework.".

(Y/N) pouted, this just wasn't fair. You just want to do something with your boyfriend and maybe, maybe have a reason to procrastinate.

"That's not what I meant! Hey, why don't we go out? To the park maybe?", Arlo just sighed, putting the book away.

"Fine. But don't come running to me for help because your work isn't finished.",

You just nodded, happy, and planning a way to get Isen to help you.

\--- --- --- time skip to the park

"Hey Arlo, look! Isn't that cat cute?", you said, taking the cat into your arms and holding it out for your boyfriend to pet. Arlo just raised a eyebrow, pulling the cat out of your hands and putting it on the ground.

"Don't just pick animals up, who knows what kind of illnesses and whatever they could have." Arlo told you.

"Yeah.. Hey! Wanna get ice cream" already having forgotten about what he told you, you just took his hand and walked to the ice cream stand.

Arlo took, surprisingly, vanilla, you just took (IC/F), while also stealing a little bit of his ice cream once in a while.

It was around an hour late when the both of you leaned on the railing of the bridge, looking at the reflection of the sunset in the water. You could already feel yourself getting a little tired by the activities you two did today, but it was still manageable.

Arlo himself had a light smile on his lips, that seemed to make his eyes glow like stars, before leaning down and giving you a peck on the lips while hugging you. You just giggled and leaned into his embrace after the kiss. "Hey (Y/N), I know I don't say it often but I love you. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too!" 


	4. Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei never expected anything different.
> 
> Arlo somehow knew that it would come down to this.
> 
> Remi wishes them all farewell.
> 
> Blyke won't give up this easily.
> 
> Isen searches for his lost love, with hope of finding her again.
> 
> Sera wants to avenge the persons who she lost because of him.
> 
> John will get revenge on Arlo for having stolen everything from him.
> 
> And Cecile, 
> 
> Cecile wants to watch the world burn.

So this is how it will end after all.

_"Remember, you will always have opponents that will never be satisfied with they way you rule. People who will try to win over everything that is yours"_

Yet, he never expected everything to crumble down in the way it now does.

_"Some, you can defeat easily, but never think too highly of yourself because in the end, this might be what will be your defeat."_

So Rei was right, of course he was, he always was right about such occurrences.

A sigh escaped his lips, blue eyes looking out of the window, seeing a world in chaos.

They would be here soon. This will be the last moment of peace for them, the calm before the storm.

And the storm was coming, in a destructive way that will be unstoppable, they've already lost. They've lost from the second on when they stood up against him.

_**"I will destroy everything you've ever build, everything that you have ever loved and everything that you have ever owned. I will destroy you"** _

He closed his eyes, there was no going back. Nothing would be able to stop him now.

The Joker, they call him. The one who speaks the truth. The one who will change everything. A bitter laugh escaped his lips, if only they would know.

Some decided to follow the Joker, bitter about the way he ruled the kingdom, others showed reluctance towards him, staying both loyal to the kingdom and to the Joker. Whoever wins, they will follow them. Cowards.

And then, there were the very few who stayed loyal to Wellston, who stayed loyal to him. And even those slowly turn away from everything.

The Ace gone, having left all Wellston and the Royals.

The Queen disappeared, with no information about her wellbeing.

The royal advisor, having committed treason the second she saw the chance.

When will the others leave? It was only a question of time.

A knock was all that pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Permission to enter, your highness?", the voice of his Jack came out, dampened by the wooden door between them.

"Permission granted.", was the only reply he got.

Not a second later the door was pulled open by Blyke, with even more chaotic hair than usual, and some cuts on his face which seemed to be bleeding, he noticed.

Before either of them could mutter a word, Blyke already bowed down, on his knee, to him.

_'After all these happenings, even though we all know I'm not the ruler of this kingdom anymore, you still bow down to me? You still stay loyal to me?'_

Blyke spoke up first,:"Permission to speak, your highness?"

_'Yet, despite knowing that I won't be your king for any longer, you still speak to me like this? With this respect? Still calling me your highness and asking me for permission?'_

"Permission granted."

"Agwin has fallen, your highness. The Queen and the King were both found dead, no information about the Jack and the Healer is known, so they might still be alive. The Joker is said to soon arrive with his followers. On their way, they burned down the town of Lovun, and killed nearly all of it's residents." One of the only towns that still stayed loyal to the kingdom, of course he would destroy it.

"Any new information about the Queen?", was his question.

"Our messenger is still searching for her, any news will be delivered as soon as he will find some.", at this point it was obvious that she would never come back. She left, and nobody can find her except Isen, but will he manage to do so before her time is up?

Arlo sighed, so this really is how things will end.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

She was out hunting when she smelled it. Smoke, from the direction of Lovun, and Blood. How many people have been killed that it smelled so strong?

That doesn't matter.

She needs to find Evie and Roland.

Trees went by, her clothes getting ripped apart by bushes and trees while she runs. One step after the other, getting faster and faster, where are they? She left the forest, only to see the buildings on fire. The air was black, full of smoke, and she wanted to throw up. Yet she runs, runs to their house, screaming their names.

The whisper of her name then caught her attention. "S-Sera? What are you doing?", Evie. There was Evie, leaning against the stone wall of their house, looking up at her with defeat.

Evie, lying on the floor, with a gaping wound in her stomach that was bleeding way too much. Too much to safe her, "E-Evie!?".

Her blue eyes started welling up with tears:"We need to get you out of here! Just hold on, you will survive!", as if she believed these words herself. Yet, she moved, trying to carry her out. The air was getting more and more lighter. Just a little more. Fresh air seemed to hit her like a wave, and yet Evie was getting lighter in her arms, her eyes that once seemed to shine full of life now losing their beautiful glimmer in them.

She wanted to scream, to cry, to kill the one who caused this. Wanted to tell Evie everything she never said before, and yet, Evie beat her to it.

"Sera, promise me some-something?"

"Of co-course, anything", was the answer Evie got by her.

"Please, defeat him. He- he will destroy everything a-and I know that you aren't loyal to Wellston, but please stop him. P-please safe the rest of us..", yes she will. She will destroy the monster that caused this.

Her eyes burned, she felt like she way about to cry, yet she blinked the tears away:"I will. I promise you, with all my might, I will defeat him. For you!"

Evie smiled at her sadly, a single tear rolling down her cheek:"Thank you.", just then, she seemed to try to reach for something, whimpering with every move,"p-please take one of my hairbands, i-it's not much, but please keep it with you..".

And so, these lovely eyes filled with love, lost all their life in them.

Sera stood up, looking around, she saw a bush with red roses nearby, not burnt down by the flames or destroyed by whoever that has entered the town. Slowly, she made her way towards the bush, every step seeming to hurt her more and more. She took out one of her daggers and cut away the roses, taking them with her, going back to Evie. Slowly, she put a bouquet of flowers under Evie's hands, slowly putting her hands over the bouquet. She was too beautiful, deserved a proper burial, but this was the least she could do, for now.

One hand slowly reached for the hairband, made of green pearls, afterwards combing slowly through her pink hair.

She turned away for the last time, slowly, putting her hair into a ponytail with the hairband of the girl she loved so dearly.

"I will kill you, you monster!", was the one thing she screamed out, filled with emotion, before walking with determination. She will make him pay, John will pay, for lying, for hurting, and for destroying one of the persons she loved the most.

\----------------------------

Isen was getting tired. It was already night and he rode on his horse the whole day, searching for her. Until now, there wasn't a single trace of her, but that might change.

It was only when he noticed a small figure in the distance, seemingly about her height, that he finally seemed to really wake up. Maybe, maybe it was Remi.

His horse went faster, only coming to a fullstops once he made it, looking at the woman who had a deadly fury in her eyes that was only recognizable in their Ace. So it wasn't Remi, but what was Seraphina doing here?

"Are you on your way to Wellston?" he asked her cautiously, hopefully she was planning to return to them? Unlikely, but in the moment all they could do was hope.

Yet, she nodded:"Yes, apparently John is there, right?", she spoke his name in such a manner that made Isen shudder. But at least it seemed like she would go against him, and not alongside him.

Isen thought again, the way to his grave would be a complicated one through the forest, even more so with horse, and she would get faster to Wellston with horse,:"You can take the horse, I will need to go through the forest, and the horse would only be a bother for me, and it's faster to ride on a horse to Wellston than it is to walk."

"Alright then."

It was some minutes later that he saw her gallop away on his horse, he turned around and slowly made his way into the forest. It would still take time 'till he would find his grave.

\---------------------------------

"Your Highness, with all respect, this is a foolish decision." the red haired Jack sighed. How could he even think of staying here?

Yet, Arlo didn't give in:"I'll not take flight from here, just to survive. That would be pathetic."

"I'm Wellston's King, and because of this I'll rather die a King who fought than a King who fled from his duties."

Blyke was angry, alright, angry was an understatement. How could he do this? How could he even think of such a foolish decision. And this was the exact reason why he snapped, though he normally stayed respectful, at this point, it was too much. He wouldn't stand for this,: "Your Highness, none of this is pathetic. Just because you decide to survive doesn't mean you are giving up. After all, it will be better if you leave until we have the means to defeat him."

"Staying here would be giving up! And leaving, to later decide what to do with a clear mind would be the opposite of giving up. It would mean that you would still be fighting, that you wouldn't bow down to the Joker's expectation! And fighting back in such a way wouldn't be pathetic! So please, your Highness, decide again.", at this point he was gasping for air, having spoken without a pause.

Arlo raised an eyebrow, normally Blyke didn't speak like this, wasn't as hard-stuck on things as he was in this moment. "...Very well then, it seems like you won't take no for an answer", of course Blyke wouldn't, after all even Arlo himself needed to admit that the Jack was somehow right,"though if we'll leave it won't do us any god if you continue to refer towards me with 'your highness'. Like this people wouldn't need a second to jump to the conclusion about who we are. So from now on you must refer to me by my name, understood?". A permit that he only gave away to two other people, both now either dead or missing.

He turned around, grabbing his sword which seemed to reflect his own face and put it into it's sheath. They might need their weapons, and he won't take any risks if it's for the purpose to later defeat the Joker.

Blyke let a small smile grace his face for one second, before it disappeared again. At least now the chance for his King to survive would be higher. Now, they'll only need to leave Wellston.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining. Not good at all, this would mean that it would take even longer until they would arrive at the castle. Cecile sighed, before looking at him again.

"What is it?" a black haired man asked, still not looking at her.

She shuddered, he was dangerous, she already knew that, but the closer they were to the castle the more on edge he seemed to be. This wasn't good at all, who knows what would happen. "Nothing really, I was just wondering if the rain might cause us to take even more time until we'll reach the castle.", she said in a hurry.

John just growled:"I don't care how long it will take, soon that 'King' will fall and with him everything he has build up. Nothing will be the same anymore."

And just like that, Cecile smirked. Yes, she would like that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was cold. It was goddamn cold and the further he walked the colder it got.

Soon he would be there, soon he would know if she was still alive. Yet, a part of him knew that this won't be how the story will end. Isen isn't naive, never was, and he very well knows that her story won't end in a happy end. Just like the story of everyone else won't end in a good way.

_"I miss him. I miss him so much you can't even imagine it. Oh God, I don't know what to do without him and a part of doesn't even want me to know. I miss him Isen!"_

It was when he saw the rusty gate, half opened, that he began to walk faster, the raven of his best friend still sitting on his shoulder. There were very old trees at this place, the grass and bushes weren't taken care of since John started to show his true self. Nobody had the time to take care of it.

All too soon he saw a figure leaning against his grave stone, and just like that Isen knew that it was over. Every single drop of hope of her still being alive just vanished like that.

Isen ran, ran towards the girl that was once Wellston's Queen. All too soon he reached her and he froze.

She lied there, a small smile gracing her lips with closed eyes, she wore a white dress that was tinted red and brown by the dirt on the ground and the wound on her arm. A small dagger and a white rose were in her right hand, with dried blood still on the dagger. Some of the white roses petals were tainted red and brown. On her lap was a letter, probably addressed to them, with her left arm leaning against the gravestone. Against his gravestone.

Isen choked back tears when he shakily grabbed her way too cold hand, tearfully whispering:"Oh Remi, why didn't you just tell me?", it was too late.

She did what she thought was best. Before the monster would defeat them all she decided to find the peace she always wished she could have, so she decided to join her brother. Of course she did.

He kissed her hand one last time, before giving the raven the white rose. "Give this to Blyke, he will know what it will mean.", and just like that, the bird took flight.

His eyes still lingered on the direction where the raven took flight until he cut his gaze away. Sitting down again, he looked at the gravestone.

_'Rei Peirce_

_2XXX - 2XXX_

_In memory of a loyal knight, loving brother and great friend'_ , it read.

Slowly, he opened the envelope, he had time, he told himself, he won't be going anywhere soon. He will stay here with her, even if it's only for a little while.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Arlo took notice of the raven first. It was flying above their heads, before making itself ready to land on Blyke's shoulder.

They took one of the more discreet old roads so that they wouldn't meet the ones they were "fleeing" from. Arlo looked at the raven that nestled itself easily onto Blyke's shoulder, before showing him a white rose that seemed both dirty and having blood on it.

Blyke's golden eyes widened when he took a closer look at the rose,:"It seems like our Queen has found her peace.." he whispered.

Arlo nearly didn't catch it, so quiet was the whisper of his red haired companion, yet when he realized what those exact words meant he was shocked. Did she really just give up like this? "No.." was the only word he could choke out, before he fell completely silent.

The air seemed even heavier than before.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They could already see the castle in the distance. Soon, all too soon a new world will build itself, with it's rightful King. She was growing impatient, already wanting to see the face of the "old King" on the ground, ashamed, defeated, bleeding, how she wished to already see it with her own eyes.

_'Soon Cecile, all too soon you will get to see the one who embarrassed you in this way on the ground, on his knees begging for mercy. Soon'_

In front of her, he was chuckling, dark, a smirk on his lips, "Soon Cecile, all too soon he will get what he deserves.", he said.

Yes, soon they will get what is rightfully theirs.

\-------------------------------------------------

Sera was fast. Faster than she has ever been before. She will defeat him. For her. Even if needed she will kill every person who gets in her way.

_**"I'm sorry Sera, I'm so sorry!"** _

_ "Sorry doesn't fix everything John! You liar, I trusted you, and yet you rather betrayed me!?" _

She shook her head. She needed to get rid of these memories, but why now? Why did they start to come back now?

She then saw them, heading into the same direction, of course they were. After all, they want to dethrone him. Pity that they won't even be able to arrive to their destination.

Sera took her sword out of her sheath, silent. It would be too bothersome if they will already take notice of her before she even got rid of some of them. She moved her right hand, the one holding the sword, in a circling motion, getting used to the feeling of holding her sword again. A dark emotionless chuckle escaped her lips, before she galloped on Isen's horse in front of them.

Yet, before anybody could react, those who she attacked, in the speed of light, were already lying on the ground, some still gasping on air while they were choking on their own blood. They deserved it.

She motioned for the horse to stand still, looking the one person who betrayed he directly in the eye. Blinking away the single tear that threatened to roll down her cheek while memories nearly took over her mind.

\-----------------------------------------

John couldn't believe it. What was that? They didn't take notice of anything dangerous, or special of the sort. So how did she do it?

Before him, he saw blue eyes filled with a fury in them that scared him. Yet, he only managed to say her name:"Sera...".

"Don't call me that. Don't you dare, Joker. To you, it's the Ace of Wellston!", she spoke, her voice filled with authority and coldness. Slowly, she descended from the horse, her feet hitting the ground. Yet, she seemed unfazed by everything, her eyes still on him.

"Before you dare set one feet on the Ground of Wellston's castle, you will need to defeat me!", she spoke.

Behind him, he could hear Cecile chuckle:"You? You haven't fought in over a year and your surprise attack can only work one time. He is the joker, NOBODY can defeat him!", yet, the second Seraphina glared at her, she shut her mouth, of course she did.

He turned his gaze away from her, also pulling his sword out of it's sheath. "If that is what you wish for.." he whispered. She wanted to fight him? Just like Claire did? Well, in the end, everybody truly turns out to be the same, and neither Claire nor Seraphina would ever stand a chance against him. She wanted a fight? He would show her a true fight.

They only looked at each other for the first minutes, until she decided to make the first move, moving as fast as she was known to be.

_**'A frontal attack, huh. Don't you know that I can block them with ease?'** _

And block it he did, holding his sword in front of him, he blocked her attack, yet, she seemed way stronger than she was years ago.

John decided that he needed to do something, but before he could even do so, she let go of her sword, and with her letting go so suddenly he lost his balance, having used too much strength too stand against her force. Even though it was only for a second, she used exactly this moment to pull a dagger out of sleeve.

The last thing he felt was pain.

The last thing he heard was Cecile's scream of shock.

\----------------------------------------------

Claire and Adrion were collecting herbs outside when they discovered the both of them.

'Definitely Royals.', she thought when she took in their appearance. One, red haired, with both a bow and sword, wearing clothes that seemed to be ripped apart on some places, yet his clothes were elegant none the less.

In front of him, a even taller blonde man, with even more special clothes that seemed to be a little more less ripped apart, rode on a black horse. A sword in it's sheath on his side.

But the one thing that made them stand out the most was their aura. They had a aura that nearly screamed "we're royals on the run and can probably kill you in seconds".

Behind her, Adrion gasped, and stepped back a little. Claire would stand her ground. Never again will she bow down to anyone.

"What do you want from us?", she asked.

It was the red head who spoke up first:"Well, you see, at our old place is a rebellion going on and we left for safety reasons. Though we might need your advice, if you would know where New Bostin is?". Oh, so they were from where John decided to run rampant now. Of course.

She looked at Adrion for his opinion, should they welcome them or send them away? "We should help them, I think, let them know how things are going at New Bostin and if they comply to the rules they should be allowed to live there?", yes, that seemed to be the most reasonable decision.

Red eyes turned to look at them again. "We'll show you the way, you are allowed to see how things run here, and if you decide that you want to stay and live here then we will gladly let you live in New Bostin.", now, she glared at them when she said the following words:"But if you don't obey the rules you will never set a foot on our Country again.".

The blonde one nodded:"Then how about you lead the way?", though it wasn't really a question like Claire noticed.

Turning around and walking in the front Claire decided that no, she didn't really like the blonde one, though that may still change.

\------------------------------

She fell down on her knees, hands covering her face while she cried. Why? Why did he do this? Why did Evie need to die? Why did she feel so alone? Why did John kill Leilah back then?

"I miss you...!", she whimpered to no one in particular, maybe she meant Leila or Evie, or maybe, maybe she meant the old John who made her happy? She didn't know. She didn't know and it killed her.

And for the first time for years, she truly cried.

\-------------------------

Isen saw her, how she went for the killing strike, how Cecile screamed, how John went down and how Sera fell down onto her knees, having forgotten everything around her and having began to cry.

Yet, he also saw how Cecile grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of John's neck, how she grabbed it with both hands and held it over her hands as if she was planning to stab Seraphina with it.

And suddenly everything went by as if it was only a second, how Isen grabbed the crossbow on the ground and shot Cecile with it, how Cecile looked at him with shock and Seraphina who's head shot up in that exact moment, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

And suddenly Cecile lied there on the Ground, next to John and the other dead bodies, yet the only thought that was on Isen's mind was the one he then said aloud:"Was that I..?", he said, shocked.

And in a matter of seconds he also lied on the ground, with Seraphina hugging him, whispering 'thank you' all over gain and again, and Isen understood.

He understood because his best friend's will never come back, Blyke and Arlo having left Wellston with the chance of never coming back and Remi never returning to the world of the living once again.

Just like Seraphina, he nearly lost everything today, so he only shakily hugged her back.

They don't have anyone anymore except each other, even though they barely know one another.

And it goddamn hurt to know that.

\---------------------------------------

It was sunny on the next day. He and Blyke only arrived yesterday and while Blyke got informed about everything that would be new here Arlo just looked at the horizon.

Apparently the Joker has fallen, got defeated by the Ace of Wellston, Claire told them this morning.

'So Seraphina did come back.'

Someone walked into his direction, he noticed. It was, unsurprisingly, Blyke, who had probably gathered all the information they needed by now to decide if they would stay or go.

"Apparently, things here go by a democracy. Nothing with King and Queen, but it's how everybody has a say in things. And then we aren't allowed to kill somebody or injure them in any way, except if it's self defense or training. That's what we need to know, they'll explain the rest later, if we decide to stay, that is.", the golden eyed boy told him.

'We? I can't say that I complain about you leaving or staying with me, especially since you seem to have made up your mind on it already, Blyke.'

Arlo looked at him, his blue eyes piercing through Blyke, as if they already knew everything about the younger boy,:"I can live with this.", he sighed.

And Blyke smiled, before carefully sitting down next to him on the grass, not directly looking at him but still showing that all his attention was on Arlo.

"So can I." he only said, watching the sunset in silence.

Yes, maybe things needed to fall down to build themselves up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your information:  
> if there are questions, read this first:
> 
> -This world is built without Ability's, though the thing that makes their ability's special is something that also makes them special(example: Sera can move very fast, John can easily copy people, Arlo can't bruise that easily, Blyke has great aim with an bow(+arrow), etc.)
> 
> -Here, Wellston is some kind of Kingdom, other schools like for example Agwin are "towns" that still make their own decision, are yet still somehow under Wellston's rule.
> 
> -In this AU, King and Queen aren't married, the King doesn't rule alone(aka, The Ace, King, Queen and Jack rule together, though the King and the Ace mostly have the say in things)
> 
> -I just used a random royal names generator for Rei's(+Remi's) last name
> 
> -I could talk on and on but if there are further Questions just ask


	5. Authors Note, IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siberia is burning, yes, you've heard me, SIBERIA IS BURNING

For those of you who may have skipped the beginning notes to read the chapter, I’ll repeat it here. For those who have already read them and have decided to do something – for how small that gesture may be – you have my deepest gratitude. If you have decided to ignore what is happening, I’m honestly speechless. Summing up, Siberia is burning. In complete silence. Russia isn’t releasing news, and that’s not surprising. What is surprising is the behaviour of people on Tumblr, a community apparently deeply concerned with global warming and social issues, but that this time is just ignoring the few posts about Siberia fires on the platform. We aren’t talking about small fires, we’re talking about 4.5 million hectares of forest burning, the equivalent of the State of Belgium. Rumour has it the fire has reached mines too, multiplying the amount of CO2 already released in the atmosphere by the fires, and adding methane to the poisonous mix. The Government is doing nothing about the fires, deeming the intervention too costly. I’m not deluding myself into thinking that we can force Russia to do something, but if we spread the news, if we manage to create awareness, maybe the international community will. I have made a post on Tumblr, and there are just a few more you can find in my blog as well. I ask you to reblog them. All of them or one of them, whatever you like. Once this emergency will be over, cancel them if you want, I really don’t care. What I’m asking you is to take action. It is everyone’s duty to spread news that are being allowed to fall into silence. So get informed, make posts of your own, tell me what post you made and I’ll reblog all of them. If you’re authors on this website, add this in the notes or write something similar. Just please, let’s not ignore what is happening. Please, #TalkAboutSiberia.

**-THIS POST/COMMENT HAS BEEN ORIGINALLY MADE BY NCSP(https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP), I'VE ALSO POSTED A NOTE ABOUT IT ON MY WATTPAD STORY, I'VE REPOSTED WHAT NCSP SAID, IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR, REBLOG THE POSTS ABOUT SIBERIA/OR MAKE YOUR OWN, IF YOU HAVE A FANFICTION/STORY/WHATEVER PUT AN AUTHORS NOTE OR WHATEVER, DO YOU HAVE A GROUPCHAT, TELL THEM ABOUT SIBERIA, THIS IS IMPORTANT YET NO ONE TALKS ABOUT IT.**


	6. Authors Note, IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siberia is burning, yes, you've heard me, SIBERIA IS BURNING

For those of you who may have skipped the beginning notes to read the chapter, I’ll repeat it here. For those who have already read them and have decided to do something – for how small that gesture may be – you have my deepest gratitude. If you have decided to ignore what is happening, I’m honestly speechless. Summing up, Siberia is burning. In complete silence. Russia isn’t releasing news, and that’s not surprising. What is surprising is the behaviour of people on Tumblr, a community apparently deeply concerned with global warming and social issues, but that this time is just ignoring the few posts about Siberia fires on the platform. We aren’t talking about small fires, we’re talking about 4.5 million hectares of forest burning, the equivalent of the State of Belgium. Rumour has it the fire has reached mines too, multiplying the amount of CO2 already released in the atmosphere by the fires, and adding methane to the poisonous mix. The Government is doing nothing about the fires, deeming the intervention too costly. I’m not deluding myself into thinking that we can force Russia to do something, but if we spread the news, if we manage to create awareness, maybe the international community will. I have made a post on Tumblr, and there are just a few more you can find in my blog as well. I ask you to reblog them. All of them or one of them, whatever you like. Once this emergency will be over, cancel them if you want, I really don’t care. What I’m asking you is to take action. It is everyone’s duty to spread news that are being allowed to fall into silence. So get informed, make posts of your own, tell me what post you made and I’ll reblog all of them. If you’re authors on this website, add this in the notes or write something similar. Just please, let’s not ignore what is happening. Please, #TalkAboutSiberia.

**-THIS POST/COMMENT HAS BEEN ORIGINALLY MADE BY NCSP(https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP), I'VE ALSO POSTED A NOTE ABOUT IT ON MY WATTLED STORY, I'VE REPOSTED WHAT NCSP SAID, IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR, REBLOG THE POSTS ABOUT SIBERIA/OR MAKE YOUR OWN, IF YOU HAVE A FANFICTION/STORY/WHATEVER PUT AN AUTHORS NOTE OR WHATEVER, DO YOU HAVE A GROUPCHAT, TELL THEM ABOUT SIBERIA, THIS IS IMPORTANT YET NO ONE TALKS ABOUT IT.**


	7. Authors Note, IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siberia is burning, yes, you've heard me, SIBERIA IS BURNING

For those of you who may have skipped the beginning notes to read the chapter, I’ll repeat it here. For those who have already read them and have decided to do something – for how small that gesture may be – you have my deepest gratitude. If you have decided to ignore what is happening, I’m honestly speechless. Summing up, Siberia is burning. In complete silence. Russia isn’t releasing news, and that’s not surprising. What is surprising is the behaviour of people on Tumblr, a community apparently deeply concerned with global warming and social issues, but that this time is just ignoring the few posts about Siberia fires on the platform. We aren’t talking about small fires, we’re talking about 4.5 million hectares of forest burning, the equivalent of the State of Belgium. Rumour has it the fire has reached mines too, multiplying the amount of CO2 already released in the atmosphere by the fires, and adding methane to the poisonous mix. The Government is doing nothing about the fires, deeming the intervention too costly. I’m not deluding myself into thinking that we can force Russia to do something, but if we spread the news, if we manage to create awareness, maybe the international community will. I have made a post on Tumblr, and there are just a few more you can find in my blog as well. I ask you to reblog them. All of them or one of them, whatever you like. Once this emergency will be over, cancel them if you want, I really don’t care. What I’m asking you is to take action. It is everyone’s duty to spread news that are being allowed to fall into silence. So get informed, make posts of your own, tell me what post you made and I’ll reblog all of them. If you’re authors on this website, add this in the notes or write something similar. Just please, let’s not ignore what is happening. Please, #TalkAboutSiberia.

**-THIS POST HAS BEEN ORIGINALLY MADE BY NCSP(https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP), I'VE ALSO POSTED A NOTE ABOUT IT ON MY WATTLED STORY, I'VE REPOSTED WHAT NCSP SAID, IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR, REBLOG THE POSTS ABOUT SIBERIA/OR MAKE YOUR OWN, IF YOU HAVE A FANFICTION/STORY/WHATEVER PUT AN AUTHORS NOTE OR WHATEVER, DO YOU HAVE A GROUPCHAT, TELL THEM ABOUT SIBERIA, THIS IS IMPORTANT YET NO ONE TALKS ABOUT IT.**

**Author's Note:**

> The wattpad version: https://www.wattpad.com/721150630-unordinary-oneshots-requests


End file.
